psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
RP 2011-10-13
(Lines added on 2014-01-03) 23:38:18 The night around the Western Air Temple may have been calm, but Aang was anything but. He tossed and turned in his bed as what he believed to be his biggest failure dogged his mind. /What kind of Avatar am I!?/ his thoughts rang out as he couldn't settle down. After some time, the young Avatar gave up. He put his shoes back on and began to make his way toward the outer portion of the temple. 23:45:35 Lying in her own sleeping bag mere feet away, Katara had been slowly drifting off, dancing along the edges of sleep. Her eyes snapped wide open when she heard a rustle nearby and she propped herself up on one elbow, peering up at a moonless sky. She saw a shadow slide by, whom she recognized as Aang as he turned a corner, and quickly got up. 23:49:25 Aang made his way to the temple's edge and took a seat. He looked out at the vast emptiness around him; a fitting description for how his heart felt at that moment. His head slumped down into his lap and buried his face for a second; this did not last long when he heard footsteps. He turned to see that it was one person he had hoped to see, but despite Katara's presence, he still felt down on himself. 23:56:23 He turned his head away, avoiding her eyes. "Aang..." Katara's voice was a whisper. She stood a few steps behind him, silent, but he gave no response. "What's wrong?" she prodded again, even though she already knew the answer to that question. The young Avatar drew his head into his hands farther and mumbled, "You should know..." --------------------------------- 19:12:08 KataraPlushie Katara sat down next to him and said in a low voice, "It's about the Invasion today, isn't it? Things didn't turn out the way we had wanted... Talk to me." 19:16:29 AangPlushie Aang dropped his head down. "Well, Katara, Sokka came to me just before we got on the boats, and told me he was nervous. I said to him that I was confident we would win, because I wouldn't let myself fail the world again." The Avatar then looked towards her. "And I did fail. The Capital is still standing, and now your Dad is gone again. I failed everybody. I didn't get to Ozai at all. Now, who knows what will happen?" 19:20:10 KataraPlushie Katara wrapped an arm around his shoulder and told him, "Maybe we did lose the battle today, but it's not the end. My father told me that we tasted victory today and that counts for something. You didn't fail. You'll have another chance. I know you will." 19:22:05 AangPlushie Aang couldn't take solace in either her words or the Southern Chief's apparent words. "Katara...even if we tasted victory...I still failed. It was my task to defeat Ozai...and I didn't. I thought we were finally going to end this...instead, I still remain like I have failed...like...the worst Avatar ever." 19:26:14 KataraPlushie "Please don't think that because you aren't," she said. "You're one of the bravest, strongest fighters I've ever seen. And besides, even Avatars have their low points..." She looked off into the sky before saying, "Everything happens for a reason. There are no random acts. There's a reason we lost today. We just don't know what it is yet." 19:30:16 AangPlushie "Katara..." he pulled her arm off his shoulder. "How many Avatars allowed for a genocide of their own people to happen? How many Avatars let a hundred-year war rage while they hid? How many Avatars let one nation take over the world?" He shedded a couple of tears. "The world's a mess because of me." 19:33:50 KataraPlushie "No, it's not," she assured him, hastily wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of her hand. "If anything, it was really Avatar Roku's fault for letting a war like this happen. And even though things may look bleak now, as I said before, it's not over." 19:37:01 AangPlushie "I could have stopped it though," he said. "If I had just accepted that I would have to be apart from Monk Gyatso...I could have stopped Sozin from pulling his evil act." Aang rubbed his face. "What else can we do? It won't be long before the comet comes and Ozai takes over the whole world, and I haven't even mastered Earth or even started Fire..." 19:40:58 KataraPlushie "Don't dwell on what could've been. You'll only make yourself feel worse... The past is the past; you have to look to the future," she urged him. "Yes, the comet is approaching soon. But we'll pull together and we'll figure out a way. You're the only thing that can save the world and you will." 19:44:20 AangPlushie "I guess...what's done is done," he looked towards her again. "I just don't know, it's all so uncertain...at least I have a lot of good people by my side," he finally tried to crack a smile for the first time all day. "But it's going to be much harder now." 22:02:41 Katara titled her head off to the side and smiled warmly at him. "Yes, you know we're all here for you. We're in this together, after all. And it will be hard. We're going to have to pick ourselves back up again, but we'll manage." 22:05:44 Aang looked at the Water Tribe girl before him, finally able find some solace in her presence. Regardless, his failure weighed on him heavily, his eyes bouncing up and down, trying to force a smile. "I just don't know if I can consider myself a good Avatar, though." 22:08:57 "Of course you're a good Avatar. As I said before, you've had your down points and I won't lie about that, but you give people hope. You've saved so many since the beginning of our journey and you'll continue to. That's what matters," she told him. 22:11:19 Aang finally got a smile across. With Katara encouraging and comforting him, he found it hard to remain down. "Thank you, Katara," he said. He decided in his mind to not discuss their kiss, as it still felt irrelevant to him. "This one hurts...but if we can get up and beat Ozai...it won't be so bad. I just wish everyone didn't get separated again..." 22:13:27 She only beamed as she saw a smile spread across his face. "Of course it won't be so bad. And I know, I wish the invasion force didn't have to split up... But sometimes that's what happens..." 22:14:43 "I know you and Sokka must miss your Dad badly, so, that's part of the reason why I was upset. Also Haru and his Dad, they too were split for a while," he said. "I hate seeing families broken apart like that..." 22:17:45 Katara sighed and admitted, "I do miss him and I wish things like that didn't have to happen, but don't feel upset about it." She twiddled her thumbs awkwardly. 22:19:11 "I just wish I could wave my staff and this would all be over," he sighed and drifted away from her gaze. "This has been a long and devastating war." 22:21:27 "Don't we all wish it was over?" she said wistfully. "It's been tough, but it has to come to end and you'll be the one to end it." 22:24:41 Aang remembered that Guru Pathik had given him similar words while he was at the Eastern Air Temple, about the sound chakra. /I have to accept that I am the Avatar...it is my duty.../ He pointed to his throat, the location of his sound chakra. "I have to do this..." 22:28:12 "That's the spirit," Katara said, seeing him slowly grow more determined. "I'm proud of you. We all are and we know you can do this. Bounce back." 22:46:31 Aang smiled at her and gave her a hug. "As long as we all work together, we can do this...all I need is a Firebending teacher." 22:48:56 She happily hugged the Avatar back and said, "Indeed, we can. But that's another issue... Where /are/ you going to get a Firebending teacher anyway?" 22:49:52 His mind searched as he broke from the hug. "I don't know...who would be willing to teach the Avatar in the Fire Nation?" He wondered out loud. 22:51:33 Katara traced her finger along the floor of the temple, unsure of the answer. "That's the challenge... There has to be someone out there, but who?" The question left her baffled. 22:55:32 Aang couldn't pull up any names. "Maybe this is something we should discuss as a group, all of us, together. Someone's got to have a name," he said. He then proceeded to sigh heavily. "This is why I wish we could have ended this today..." 22:58:17 Seeing that he was beginning to slip back into a sulk about the events of that day, she said, "No, Aang, don't... We'll figure something out." 23:02:25 Aang looked back to her. "I hope we will...there's just not much time left....but as long as we're all together...we can." 23:04:43 Katara nodded and leaned against a stone column, looking off into the distance at nothing in particular. She was still worn out from the battle and tiredness was beginning to overcome her. 20:22:58 AangPlushie Aang stretched and gave a big yawn. He rose from his position and said, "Well, I'm getting tired Katara, and I see you are too. Perhaps we should call it a night." 20:25:50 KataraPlushie "Yeah, we should," she agreed. She swung her legs over the edge of the temple and, steadying herself carefully, stood up. "But I'm glad to see you're doing better," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. 20:28:20 AangPlushie "I couldn't do it without your help," Aang turned to her and smiled. 20:30:03 KataraPlushie She couldn't help but grin back at him. After giving him a quick hug, she said, "Well, I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Aang, and sweet dreams." 20:31:27 AangPlushie "Good night, Katara," Aang replied. With that, he left to retire to his room again, feeling more relaxed. On his way back, he couldn't help but look back over his shoulder and smile at her again. 20:55:30 KataraPlushie She caught him grinning at her once more and smiled back. Then, with heavy eyelids, she entered her own room and plopped on her bed. Maybe they had lost today, but it certainly wasn't over. And they would win next time around. Notes * First roleplay where Aang and Katara are the only characters. * First and only roleplay where Kataang is solely non-romantic, second overall where it's featured as such. (RP 2011-09-16, RP 2011-11-22, RP 2012-04-04 feature non-romance but all eventually turn romantic.) * First and only roleplay set within the series beyond being within the time frame of "Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang". Category:Roleplay